


A Drink and a Grope

by EntreNous



Series: Snarry Snippets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Bar, M/M, Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't meet other wizards if Snape keeps scaring them away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drink and a Grope

"I'd quite like to buy you a drink," the tall lean wizard an inch away from Harry murmured. "Really, though, I'd like to do a lot more than that," he added, his dark eyes afire as he skimmed a hand along the small of Harry's back, resting it just above his arse.

Harry grinned and closed the distance between them, shivering at the feel of that hard body against his. They had been chatting for a while, the man moving closer to Harry gradually; he looked pleased to have Harry end the gap.

"Had a drink already," Harry answered in a low voice even though he doubted the nearby groups of men chatting and drinking could hear. He reached up and tucked a strand of long black hair behind the wizard's right ear, letting his fingers linger and trace the sinews of his neck. "So maybe we might get right to that other bit you mentioned."

Harry tilted his head to the side slightly, and sure enough, the man took the gesture for the invitation it was. He bent his head, inclining it so he wouldn't mash his nose against Harry's, and --

"Must you conduct your liaisons directly in front of the counter?" a surly voice demanded.

The wizard chatting up Harry jumped half a foot, and stumbled backward.

Harry sighed, and turned to look at the man glaring at him from behind the bar top. He supposed he ought to be grateful at least one pub near Diagon Alley catered to gay wizards. But did the landlord have to be Snape?

When _The Two Wands_ opened months ago Harry felt a spark of hope. His first worry about people learning he was gay had been his friends' reactions. But he soon learned the real problem wasn't how his mates took the news (most all of them showed staunch support) but the utter lack of places to meet other queer wizards.

While it was all well and good for Hermione to give him books on gay rights and for Ron to vow to make his brothers eat slugs if they joked about Harry being a shirt-lifter, Harry soon found he would have taken a few insults on occasion if only there were pubs to find someone to shag.

 _The Two Wands_ at first appeared not only to fit the bill but to exceed Harry's wishes. There was a front part of the pub with tables for casual chatting, just the place for a nervous wizard seeking friendly low-pressure encounters. Past that area was a dimly-lit section with cozy private booths, where more heated meetings took place between those seeking a snog or a grope, perhaps even a one-night stand. There was even a back room discreetly hidden by a curtain, though Harry had yet to work up the courage to enter.

Why Snape, always so isolated and dour to everyone he met, wanted to own a place made for wizards to come together in the most erotic of ways was beyond Harry. But he would settle for leaving that mystery unsolved if he could only work out why Snape deliberately ruined every single encounter Harry attempted there.

As near as Harry could make out, he was the only one to suffer from Snape's sharp words and scoffing reactions. All around him, other wizards enjoyed the pub and one another with teasing looks and sensual touches. But if Harry so much as tried to flirt with an interested man, Snape was sure to be there with a snide comment and a withering look.

"Actually, I have somewhere else..." Harry's romantic prospect began, trailing off as he saw Snape look daggers at him. With not even one look back at Harry, he fled for another part of the pub.

Harry resisted the urge to bang his head against the counter as Snape swept off as well. Damned if he would let Snape scare him off from the only place Harry knew he could meet interested wizards. But it wasn't as though going to the pub like this was doing him any good.

"Can't believe he lost another one...poor bastard, you'd think he could parlay some of that fame into a shag when he's on the pull..."

Harry tried not to appear too obvious as he touched his wand inside his robe and cast a subtle eavesdropping spell on a group of man standing a few meters away.

"It's not Potter," another voice answered. "It's old Snape scaring them off from getting too close."

"I wouldn't mind having a bit of that myself," a third said wistfully. "Too bad Snape can't let him have any fun."

"Like he'd let you anywhere near Harry Potter," the second added with a laugh. "If you haven't noticed the way Snape stares at his arse, he's looking for exclusive rights, whether he realizes it or not."

Harry mumbled, " _Finite Incantatem_ ," and shook his head to clear it. Snape stared at his arse? He felt dizzy in a way that had nothing to do with drink.

"I don't know why you bother, Potter," Snape interrupted his confusion with a frown. "Obviously all the men who catch your interest are scared off by your arrogance and awkwardness."

"Maybe not all of them," Harry muttered, knocking back the drink Snape had just slid his way, noticing for the first time how Snape watched his throat avidly when he swallowed.


End file.
